


Don't Tell Ma Guarnere

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Babe's embarrassed, Caught in the Act, Eugene's a tease, Humor, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: In one swift motion, Babe grabs Eugene by the front of his shirt, pulling him between his legs. He crashes his lips to the smaller man's, his hands already finding their way down to Gene's ass."Your Ma," Eugene protests between gasps of air, and Babe rolls his eyes."Is doin' the dishes," he murmurs against Gene's jaw. "'Sides, you did this."Eugene smirks against Babe's lips when they return to his. "Jus' be quiet."





	Don't Tell Ma Guarnere

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr "Imagine your OTP" post about getting frisky at the parents' house. Also, I firmly believe that Gene is a huge tease (but only with Babe, of course).

Babe Heffron loves his boyfriend. Like, _really_ loves him.

He loves his dark eyes. He loves his pursed lips. He loves his sinfully sexy accent and the way his left hand is resting casually on Babe's thigh, his right hand pushing his food around his plate with his fork as he talks.

"Yeah, uh," Gene laughs quietly. "Med school is hard. But it's worth it."

"Gene's grandma was a Cajun healer. Laid 'er hands on people and cured 'em," Babe adds with a grin, noting the other man's blush at his flattery. "He's a natural. It's in his blood."

Anne Heffron beams across the table at her son and his boyfriend. "That's quite impressive, Eugene."

"Thank you, Anne," he replies politely, squeezing Babe's leg. "But Edward's sellin' himself short. Engineerin's not easy, either."

"I'm very proud of my boy," Anne nods, taking a sip of her drink before looking between the two of them. "So, this may not be the most appropriate dinner conversation, but do you want one bed or two?"

"Ma..." Babe whines, his face flushing an impressive red. Anne suppresses a laugh, but Eugene catches it. With a suppressed smile of his own, he realizes now why the Heffrons were such good friends with the Guarneres — they both see no harm in a little teasing.

"Well, I know you two are roommates," Anne continues innocently. "And those college beds are way too small for two people."

"Ma, come on," Babe mumbles, burying his face in hands.

"Whatever you have is fine, Anne," Eugene supplies, glancing over at Babe, who appears to be shrinking slowly in his chair.

"There's a guest bedroom two doors down from Babe's room if you're uncomfortable," she offers, standing up from the table. "I can take care of your plates while you unpack."

Babe spits out a quick thanks, practically dragging Eugene at lightning-speed down a long hallway. Flinging open the door to his bedroom, he slams the door behind them.

Eugene lets out a low chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell do ya think is wrong?"

"Your Ma is wonderful," Gene assures him with a smile. "I see why you an' Bill are friends."

Babe laughs slightly. "Ha, yeah. Be glad you're not datin' 'im, his Ma's worse."

Eugene nods over to the double bed with a slight smirk. "'S big enough."

"The guest room has a queen-sized bed, if ya want," Babe offers, his hand on the doorknob, but Eugene shrugs.

"Babe, this is perfect. Besides, we don't need much room anyway."

"You called me Babe."

He smirks. "I guess I did."

"You want something."

Gene purses his lips together, bending down to begin unpacking his suitcase. "I don't know what you mean."

"Fuck, Gene. You only call me Babe to get me riled up."

"I'm just unpackin' my suitcase, Babe."

"Don't use that voice," Babe pleads, groaning and running a hand through his hair as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Babe sighs. "Fuck it."

In one swift motion, Babe grabs Eugene by the front of his shirt, pulling him between his legs. He crashes his lips to the smaller man's, his hands already finding their way down to Gene's ass.

"Your Ma," Eugene protests between gasps of air, and Babe rolls his eyes.

"Is doin' the dishes," he murmurs against Gene's jaw. "'Sides, you did this."

Eugene smirks against Babe's lips when they return to his. "Jus' be quiet."

With that, Gene pulls off the redhead's shirt, running his hands from the bottom of his back to his hair, threading his fingers into it. Babe moans as Eugene tugs none-too-gently, causing him to fumble desperately with the hem of Gene's shirt.

He chuckles huskily, meeting Babe's hands there, helping him pull it over his head, gasping as Babe drags his lips down his abdomen. Thankfully, Babe's a bit more nimble with his belt, pulling it off and throwing it to who-knows-where.

"On the bed," Babe mumbles, pulling Eugene by the belt loops to lay under him. He makes quick work of the zipper of his jeans, pushing them off and tossing them out of sight.

"Off, _s'il te plait_ ," Gene murmurs, too distracted by Babe's wandering hands to strip his boyfriend of his pants.

"I knew you were in the mood," Babe husks, returning to hover over the dark haired man. "Your hand was burnin' into my thigh all supper."

"Mm, it was a long flight."

With an unusually predatory smirk, Babe kisses up Gene's bare thighs, stopping just before he reaches the tent in his boxers. "I think I can help with that."

A hiss slips through Eugene's teeth as Babe presses his mouth to the bulge in his underwear, licking up his length through the thin fabric.

"God, Edward..."

Babe hooks his fingers under the waistband of his boyfriend's underwear, just about to relieve him of the teasing when the door to the bedroom swings open.

"Holy shit!" Babe cries, desperately grasping for the blankets surrounding them, pulling the sheets over top of them.

"Oh my god, I didn't know — I'll be in the kitchen," Babe's mother immediately retreats, slamming the door behind her.

Babe groans, his face even redder than it was at the dinner table. Eugene sighs defeatedly, feeling his face heat up as well.

"I don't think I can face her," Babe complains, scooting up to lay next to Gene.

"That could've gone better," he agrees.

About twenty minutes later, Eugene and Babe are still laying in bed, avoiding the reality of facing Babe's mother. There's a knock at the door, followed by a quiet "Is everybody decent?"

In reality, they hadn't moved from before, but Babe just pulls the blanket up higher and reluctantly replies. "Yeah."

Anne peeks her head around the door before stepping in just slightly. "I'm really sorry; I thought you two took the guest bedroom. I was coming to vacuum."

"Ma, can we please jus' not speak of this ever again?"

She nods furiously, but not without a small smile. "Sure."

She's about to close the door when Babe calls back to her. "And don't tell Ma Guarnere!"

Eugene raises his eyebrows, and Babe sighs. "They 'ave no filter wit' each other."

"I can tell."

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, we all know how Bill found out about this unfortunate mishap.


End file.
